1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for time aligning data acquired by one test instrument with corresponding data acquired by another test instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prototype microprocessor-controlled circuit, the microprocessor included therein executes a set of instructions stored in a memory. As a result of the execution of each instruction by the microprocessor, various functions are performed by the other components present in the circuit. Often, a test instrument, such as an emulator, is used, in lieu of said microprocessor, in the prototype circuit to emulate the function of said microprocessor. The emulator contains a memory for storing a set of binary codes therein representing the set of instructions executed by the microprocessor. In addition, another test instrument, such as a logic analyzer, is used to monitor the functions performed by said other components present in said circuit, and to display a multitude of binary data indicative of said functions.
However, there is no apparatus currently known capable of acquiring the set of binary codes, representative of the set of instructions executed by the microprocessor, and the multitude of binary data indicative of said functions, and capable of inter-relating and time-aligning, in chronological order, the set of binary codes with the multitude of binary data for analysis and interpretation thereof.